A Feeling
by Lofi Lokison
Summary: Sunstreaker has this feeling and is entirely unsure of himself. Until Sideswipe reminds him.


**My first Transformers story. I hope you guys like it!**

I sighed as the noise in the rec room steadily climbed. There was a party tonight and even though it had been sanctioned by Prime, Prowl was still trying to get them to shut it down. Luckily for them they had a secret weapon named Jazz. Who, as if summoned by the will of Primus, came sauntering through the open doors and right up behind his friend and lover and hugged him right between his doorwings and nuzzled his neck.

Prowl had melted into a pile of silvery rust sticks, that was the only way I could explain it. I watched on with amusement as Jazz dragged his, for some reason purring, and limp mate out the door and no doubt to their quarters. At least Prowl got to avoid this part, I was just sitting here drawing on my pad and I didn't really understand the point of these parties enough to participate, nor am I apparently approachable. The only reason I'm here currently is-

"Want some energon Sunny?" With my current thought interrupted by an "annoying red menace" as Prowl would say. I turn towards Sideswipe who had a mischievous grin on his face and some fresh energon in his hands. With titanium flakes on top. Mmm my favorite.

"Depends." I reply after I realized I hadn't answered in a about a cycle.

Sideswipe laughs,"On what brother mine?"

"What you want." I say in the most deadpan voice I can muster. Sideswipe throws his head back and laughs. He stops after a couple seconds and turns back toward me with a genuine smile on his face and I choke up slightly because that's my smile. Meant only for me and both of us knew it.

"You know I love you right?" I'm confused. Of course I do, just as much as I know he loves me. I can feel it through our bond, pulsing lovingly through it. And I can always remember when our sparks are finally one again when we merge. That unconditional love that's only meant for me, and the same in return to him. Sometimes I do need to be reminded though he never fails to do so.

My voice softened and I looked at him with a smile. "Of course I do dork." He smiled wide and suddenly leaned over and kissed me.

"Mph!" I was startled but only for a second or and the I relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

All of a suddenly I heard whistles from all around us. We both broke away and had a trail of lubricant still connecting us. I looked up and the back down with a blush when I saw that the entirety of the rec room was staring at us with grins and most with gobsmacked expressions as if they had only just seen me before. Of course Ratchet was one of them grinning. And Cliffjumper and Brawn had no idea how to react.

Sideswipe just laughs and gives me one more kiss before saying, "You have fun Sunshine the party will be over before you know it!" He hops away and I watch him leave with a fond smile before I go back to drawing on my personal pad.

Soon the party is in full swing and no matter how uncomfortable I am I wouldn't be anywhere else than right here. Said reason for being right here was currently blasting out music with Blaster and both were obviously having a blast. (Get it? Blast? Blaster? Ah never mind.) I watch Sideswipe and I can't help but wonder what life would be like without him for just a moment. A cold feeling enters my spark and I start to think about when Sideswipe was out on a mission and I couldn't come. I was lonely and lost and I couldn't shake this feeling like something was missing. Something important, something a part of me and-!

No. Sideswipe is right here and safe and having a good time. I shook my head and look back out to where Sideswipe is watching me with worried optics, having obviously felt the cold feeling through our bond. I look at him and smile before waving him off and sending feelings of love and a message to go back out there and have fun. He still looks worried but one more pulse of reassurance has going back to dancing and blasting out with Blaster. I watch him and push away the cold feelings. Sideswipe was here and he loves me and I love him and nothing will ever change that.

I sigh. Maybe that coldness will creep back in. Sideswipe laughs when Blaster says something to him and his warmth and happiness pulses through our bond.

Maybe that coldness will creep back. But Sideswipe will always be there to chase it away.


End file.
